Fatherhood
by Lady1Venus
Summary: With his wife, Kira, being sent out on a mission, Kakashi is left taking care of their two children who one likes to constantly get in trouble at the academy.
1. Part 1

_Author's Notes: Point Commission for JustSher on deviantART. She owns the characters Kira, Nia Hatake and Sakumo (Jr.) Hatake. Somewhat of a sequel from "Changing Hearts". This is the first time I've written a story with humor as it's main genre. I hope it turned out good._

**Fatherhood Part 1**

This was not something he was looking forward to. Most of the time Kakashi would take on missions and leave the village and his wife, Kira would remain home to mind the children. There were times when both would be given missions and therefore their two children would be taken to another home to be taken care of until they returned, but this time it was different. This time Kakashi had no mission, but his wife did and he was going to be home keeping an eye on his own kids, something he wasn't looking forward to. He loved his children but never really had been home alone with them before.

"I don't like this," Kakashi began as he watched his wife gather her things to leave for her mission.

Kira turned to her husband. "Come on Kakashi, it's just for a few days. You're rarely around the kids by yourself."

"Yeah, I know and I have a reason for it," he defended.

"Look Kakashi, they are your kids, you need to be around them from time to time and a bit more often too. Sakumo especially. He needs his father to look up to."

"And just how am I to do that? You know I had no role model."

Kakashi was sitting on their bed, mask down, revealing his handsome face. It wasn't often he would not wear the mask but he did remove when in the privacy of his home in front of his family.

Kira sighed as she turned to Kakashi. "I know. Your father took his life when you were six years old during your days a Genin, same age as Sakumo is now. But this time is different and you're not your father though our son was given your father's name sake."

Kakashi nodded with a sigh. "I'm going to miss you."

She smiled and leaned forward to quickly kiss him. "I know and we always do when we leave for a mission. But I will be back in a few days. This mission isn't too dangerous."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sakumo yelled as he came running into the parents' bedroom

Kakashi's eyes widened at the boy's sudden arrival as Kira looked a bit amused. "Well you're back a bit early today," Kakashi replied. "Where's your sister? She was supposed to pick you up after classes."

"She did! She's in the living room," the boy answered loudly.

"Why are you home so early?" asked Kira.

"Well I…" the boy paused a moment before suddenly throwing a fist in the air. "I wanted to see you before you left!"

Kakashi's visible eyebrow lifted. "Sakumo, what did you do today?"

The young boy gave a bashful look before turning away. "Nothing."

"Sounds like to me you have done something," Kakashi replied. "Must I go to the academy and ask Iruka-Sensei?"

"No!" the boy blurted. "I mean… no not really."

Kira looked at her son. "You failed another test again, haven't you? Sakumo didn't you study?"

Kakashi sighed. He couldn't figure how his wife knew these things.

"Yes I studied!" the boy yelled. "It's just…" he averted his eyes one more time.

"You hang out with the Hokage's daughter too much," Kakashi sighed again. "You know listening to the Hokage's tales is not always something that is fully interesting."

"You were the Lord Hokage's Sensei once!"

"Honey, he has a point. Lord Hokage was the loudmouth Genin you trained."

"And a knucklehead too, but he proved his worth with his will of fire."

Kira nodded. "And now he's our Hokage with a child of his own."

"Yeah," Kakashi turned to his son. "Just so you know your mother is about to embark on a mission so you're stuck with me until she returns."

Sakumo gave a grimace look. He knew his father was a great shinobi.

"I could always bring some ramen home with me if you behave." Kira smiled, knowing it would get the boy; he did have similarities with the current Hokage after all. "But no more trouble ok?"

"Really?!" Sakumo pumped a fist into the air. "I promise, I promise." Though it was probably not a promise he could keep, Kira only smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I'm counting on you then." Kira finished her packing and looked at her son. "When you and your sister wake in the morning, I will be gone. So don't give your father a hard time."

"I won't," Sakumo replied as he turned away and left for the living room.

"Kira, you realize what he says and he does are two different things," Kakashi stated.

"And they are your children. You'll do fine."

Seeing as how he wasn't going to be able to get out this time, he sighed and with wrapping an arm around his wife's waist, went into the living room to spend time with his kids. He was completely proud of his daughter who took after much of his traits, including his smarts. Nia was only eight years old but she was a lot like her father including graduating from the academy at a very young age, excelling in all her classes to eventually being promoted to Chunin.

* * *

With the morning light of a new day, Kakashi woke with his wife not at his side, which was often but this time was different. She wasn't even home. Getting up, he was quick to get dressed and start his day. Since meeting Kira, he had dropped many of his old bad habits including being fashionably late for everything. He still often was late but not for every single thing and he didn't spend his mornings for hours staring at the memorial stone, which had to be reconstructed after the Fourth Shinobi War.

The second he entered the kitchen; he knew something was out of place. With a quick glance he noticed his son was not in the room. Nia was at the table eating her breakfast. Usually when he would wake, everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast. With an inward groan, this was already not starting out as a good day. "Where is Sakumo?"

"Where else?" Nia replied as she continued to eat. "He's still in bed. Mom usually already has him out of bed by the time you get up."

Giving a sigh, he turned away from the kitchen, heading straight to his son's room. Knowing the type of deep sleeper the kid was, Kakashi never bothered to knock on the door before opening. Without even a flinch or second thought, he grabbed the blankets and whipped them off the boy in a hurry.

The boy was quick to feel the cold, no longer snuggled in his blankets. He shivered before his hands tried to reach for the blankets. When he found none eyes were swift to open. Jerking upwards, he stared at his father for several seconds before realizing what was going on.

"Dad!" he squeaked, trying to fully focus.

"Good, you're awake," Kakashi replied, not fazed by the outburst. "Time to get up and get ready for school. Don't want you to be late, like you often are."

Sakumo gawked at his father, completely in shock. "Mom never does that."

"As it's so obviously visible, I'm not your mother. Now, hurry. You have five minutes."

The boy was quick to frown. "Talk about being late. You're always late."

"And you're always complaining," Kakashi remarked and then with an after thought, added. "Not to mention loud. Now, for the last time, get up and get moving before I have to toss you out of bed like the blankets."

Sakumo's eyes widened in shock. He knew very well, Kakashi was the type of person who would make good on his threats. The boy was quick to jump off the bed, grab clean clothes and race to the bathroom before his father could do or something anything more.

"That's more like it," Kakashi stated, satisfied with his son's resolve to move. With no more than another glance, he left the bedroom, going to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He wasn't in the kitchen long when his son entered.

Nia looked up and giggled. She could tell by the look on her little brother he was not woken by gentler means. He was given a rude awakening and it showed. "Sakumo, you know Dad is nothing like Mom."

"So I noticed," the boy grumbled.

"Nia, you have any missions today?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, a D-ranked and I'm by myself too, so it should be good. I've been requested to help the Daimyo's wife with her shopping today."

Sakuma was quick to laugh at his sister's job. "Sucks to be you!"

"Don't laugh," Kakashi answered. "Nearly every Genin and even Chunin will eventually have to help people with shopping. Even I sometimes get those tasks."

Nia blinked. "But Dad, you're a Jonin."

"Sometimes rank doesn't mean anything when missions need to be carried out." He quickly ate his breakfast. "Sakumo, you better not be late for school again."

"I won't!" He was quick to devour down his breakfast and leave before Kakashi could say 'slow down'. With a deep sigh, he continued his morning routine, knowing his daughter was mature enough to do her own.

* * *

Sitting in a tree, reading his trusty orange book, Kakashi was trying to stay out of everyone's way. He knew it would only be a matter of time before someone would find him and no doubt inform him of Sakumo's latest actions.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi knew that voice all too well and he smiled at the memories that came with that voice. "You know Naruto," he said, not bothering to remove his eyes from the page he was reading. "You're Hokage now, I think its well way past time to drop the 'Sensei' part."

"So?" replied the blonde man who now seriously resembled his father just with whisker markings on his cheeks. "I was wondering if I could ask you something. Is it just me or is your son a trouble maker?"

"It would appear Sakumo has a high admiration for you from your young academy days," he then sighed before closing his book and jumped out of the tree. "What did he do this time?"

"It's more like what he almost did but got caught before he could," Naruto answered. "I think that kid has learnt some of my not so greatest moments."

"Oh?"

"He was getting ready to defile the Hokage faces just like I did," Naruto replied, giving a sheepish look and a guilty laugh.

"His mother's not out of town for half a day and already he's been caught out of class and trying to make a repeated performance of our Hokage's pranking days. Seriously Naruto, I think your daughter may have some influence on him."

"I can't see her doing that," the blonde answered. "She's too much like her mother, very shy."

"What, you saying she has a liking for my son?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know!" he blurted. "Look how long it took me to realize Hinata loved me."

"The day Pein attacked and he left her for dead."

"Please, do you have to remind me?" he murmured.

"Well, Naruto. If not for Pein you probably would never have married her."

"Ya. Ya. Anyway. Sakumo is being held after class today for skipping classes yet again and nearly putting graffiti on the Hokage faces."

"Why am I not surprised? He can never stay out of trouble. I'm nearly getting letters everyday from Iruka-Sensei about him. He's loud, troublesome and always making a fool out of himself. Funny, that sounds like someone else I know."

Naruto chuckled. "Hey! Well those days are long gone for me. I'm achieved my dream. I'm Hokage."

"Naruto, keep him there for as long as you need. He needs to be taught a lesson or two."

"Are you sure you want to do that? With me it was different I had no one to go home to."

"Yes. I know where he is so I don't have to worry for him." Kakashi then sighed. "He's not living very well up to his name's sake."

"You don't want another 'white fang' of the village. I have an idea." Naruto smiled, suddenly giving a mischievous grin.

Seeing the look, Kakashi, could only stare at the young man before him. "And pray tell would that be?"

Naruto giggled. "Maybe you can give him the bell test."

Kakashi thought for a moment. "That's something I never thought of. Perhaps I could. I would have to modify it as he's just an academy student and is only in his second year."

"Yeah. And you could get Nia to help out as well. There's no missions for her tomorrow."

"I think I might just do that," Kakashi agreed. "This could be a good workout for him and perhaps teach him a thing or two."

"It taught me on my first time. Teamwork is the important key to missions and your bell test a perfect example on how to work as a team."

"Mind you, you didn't get it straight away and you did try and cheat."

Naruto gave another nervous laugh. "Yeah, well it's never said in the rules to cheat when it comes to completing a mission."

"True, but you did go against teamwork," Kakashi defended. "But that's long ago before I met Kira."

"Yep. Kira sure keeps you in line," Naruto giggled. "No longer are you roaming the streets reading those porno books that were written by Pervy Sage."

"No?" Kakashi questioned, showing the book. "Then what's this?"

Naruto slightly groaned. "You're just taking advantaged of her being out of the village."

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked curiously.

Naruto frowned. "Oh come on Kakashi-Sensei. I know you better than that. Since getting married and having kids you're barely roaming the streets with your book. She's out of town right now and what are you doing? Sitting here in a tree, reading a porno book."

"Need to freshen up in my reading."

"Yeah right! That's just as lame as your lame excuses you used to give for being late for team meetings."

"I had my reasons."

"Ya, right. Your reasons were always you going to the memorial stone and standing there staring off into space until you realized the time."

Kakashi looked surprised. "And where did you hear that?"

Naruto smirked. "I'm the Hokage, I know just about everyone's bad habits and you Kakashi-Sensei are the one I know best as you trained me, even if it was a short time."

"I'm not an open book," he remarked.

"No, but you seem to appear like one. When Kira is out of town everyone seems to know where exactly you are and why," Naruto chuckled. "So you're not as closed book as you like to think."

"I'm not that transparent," Kakashi answered.

Naruto laughed, turning away from the man. "Denial is not one of your strong suits. See ya Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi shook his head and jumped back into tree to continue his reading. He had until the day Kira returned to finish the book and put it away so she wouldn't have known the difference.

* * *

As night approached, Kakashi and Nia were sitting at the table, patiently waiting for Sakumo to get home. When the boy finally arrived, his face was scrunched up with an annoyed look. Kakashi never lifted his head as he secretly read his book. He got really sneaky before Nia got home by taking another book and removed the paper cover then placed it over his Icha Icha Paradise book, as no one would know the difference.

"Finally you're home," Kakashi replied.

"Only because of you!" Sakumo removed his shoes before stepping up onto the landing to the kitchen. "Dad, how could you do that!?"

"What did dad do?" asked Nia.

"He allowed the Hokage to allow Iruka-Sensei to keep me after class."

Nia giggled. "So what I heard was true. You tried to defile the Hokage faces."

Kakashi lifted his head to see his son's expression to that remark. The look on the boy's face was priceless. His blue eyes were staring right at him in shock. Kakashi took that moment to fully regard his children. "Well what do you expect, Sakumo? If you're going to try and repeat the performances of our Hokage when he was loudmouth brat, then you're bound to get caught. Thanks to Naruto and his pranks he pulled on who knows how many Chunins and Jonins in his academy days, everyone has learnt and made sure to prevent it from happening again."

Sakumo quietly grumbled to himself as he walked over to the table. "So what's for dinner?"

"Since dad can't cook," Nia started.

"Hey now," Kakashi warned.

Nia giggled. "Dad brought home dinner." She stood from the table and went over to grab the bag of still hot food. She removed three sealed containers from the bag and then sat them on the table in front of each person. She then sat back down once again and got ready to eat.

"Thank you," Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, thanks sis!" Sakumo called out, loudly.

"You're welcome," she replied in kind.

"Sakumo. Nia. Tomorrow the three us are going to do something together."

Sakumo looked up, eyes wide. "Like what?" He smiled; glad tomorrow there was no school.

"You'll see tomorrow. You will both be up bright and early and Sakumo, be on time." With that Kakashi went quiet, not revealing anything else. He knew both kids were looking at him. Nia probably had an idea of what her father was up to and if she did know, she wasn't saying anything, but Sakumo was completely in the dark.

* * *

The OCs by Just Sher

**Name: Akarine Kira  
**Age: (in this fic she's 32 years old)  
Personality: Calm and quiet. Has a lot of patience and doesn't get mad really easy (only when someone ignores her). A bit childish sometimes. Comprehensive type.  
Looks/Appearance: Go to deviantART and search Akarine Kira by JustSher  
Likes: Food, reading books, training, warm days, summer. Being with her family.  
Dislikes:Cold days, winter, rain, icecream, being ignored while she's talking, screaming-like people.

**First Kid: Hatake Nia  
**Age: 8 years old.  
Personality: She's like Kakashi, calm and smart, she enjoys reading and being alone very often. She's respectful and a great student. Never had problem with teachers or squad leaders (she's a chuunin already).  
Looks: Red hair like her mom and dark eyes like her father.

**Second Kid: Name: Hatake Sakumo  
**Age: 6 years old  
Personality: Irreverent, scream-like person. He is really curious and it's never quite. He is hyperactive and makes a mess easily. Is a bad student, lazy and clumsy. It's not a bad kid but he can easily break someone's nerves.  
Looks: (sorry, no image, but it's really simple) Silver spiky hair as his dad, blue eyes as his mom, uses a blue jacket and black jeans with ninja sandals.


	2. Part 2

**Fatherhood Part 2**

With dawn approaching, Kakashi was up bright and early and he had a feeling he was up before his children, but that bother him. He knew he'd have no problems in getting Nia up as she was often up early anyway. She knew what it was like to be a Shinobi. Her body was trained to deal with the harsh conditions of getting up early. Of course she was a Chunin, which made him very proud of her. He loved his son dearly and was proud of him too for the accomplishments the boy made but lately the kid had been going on a downslide and he wondered why.

Heading to the kitchen, he turned on the water for morning breakfast. Nia was probably used to do things before breakfast, but Sakumo wasn't so he had to be lenient to the boy's needs, at least until he graduated and then he would be treated like everyone else Kakashi has ever trained.

"Morning dad," Nia called as she entered the kitchen all dressed for the day's activities.

Kakashi turned to his daughter who was a spitting image of her mother. The only thing that set her off was she had his eye color. "Morning to you as well," he greeted. Down around his neck was his mask.

He waited a few moments as the water continued to get hot and Nia went and began to bring out dishes for breakfast. After several minutes Kakashi's eyes narrowed the doorway to the kitchen.

"He's probably still asleep," Nia answered before he asked. "He doesn't like to get up too early."

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked as he pulled up his mask and put on his forehead protector. "Then it's time he got a lesson."

Nia giggled as her father walked away. "Sorry Sakumo, but I did warn you last night Dad won't be so forth coming to you sleeping in," she whispered to herself.

Kakashi once again made his way to his son's room. Again like the day before he didn't bother to knock and just walked in. He wasted no time going to the boy's bed. Quicker than many thought was possible, except for those who were ninjas, the blankets were once again ripped from the boy's body but no sooner was that done, Kakashi then dumped a pail of ice cold water on his son's head, drenching him and the bed quickly. Kakashi was quick to make a stop at the bathroom to grab the pail and fill it with water.

The boy jumped in shock and fright, screaming as he did so. As his body left the bed, Kakashi was quick to slightly move the bed so the kid would fall, hard, on the floor.

"OW!" cried the boy upon landing, shivering. He rubbed his butt a moment before peaking his head over the bed to see his father standing there with one hand on his hips and the other holding a pail draped over his shoulder.

"I think for now that will be your alarm clock," Kakashi replied calmly. "Though your mother probably will get upset with the constant need to dry sheets and the mattress. So perhaps in the future you may want to set your own alarm to be sure this doesn't happen again."

"Mom never does that!" the boy yelled.

"And she's not here," he then stepped forward and leaned closer to his son, giving him an intimidate look. "I make the rules, you follow them. You have five minutes to be dressed and in the kitchen or you leave with no breakfast. Shinobis don't get the luxury to sleep in. Countdown starts now."

Sakumo, knowing his father would make good on his threats was quick to scramble off the floor, ignoring the pain to his butt and rush to the bathroom. Several times though his feet would tangle up together and he would crash to the floor. He'd again ignore the pain and continue to the bathroom. He was glad he already had his clothes laid out for the day.

Satisfied, Kakashi left the boy's room and made his way back into the kitchen. He saw Nia sitting at the table, waiting. The water was already boiled and she was helping herself to her own breakfast.

"I think we should be seeing Sakumo in about two minutes," Kakashi mused.

"I heard him yell. I take it he's not used to your style of wake up calls?"

"No." With that Kakashi removed his mask, but kept his forehead protector on. He then poured himself some tea and began to make his breakfast. His kids seeing him with his face bared, they knew not to take him too seriously but when he was in full shinobi look, then it was look out.

Nia cringed. She knew that look and it was one she didn't like to see. Sometimes she would see her Sensei do that and it was never a good sign. She could tell her father didn't want to talk about it. With a shrug, she went back to her eating.

In the time Kakashi said, Sakumo entered the kitchen and this time his hair was combed in the normal way and he was fully dressed and alert. Nia looked at her brother.

"Sakumo, your hair is wet."

"Guess he's learnt a cold shower is a perfect way to start the day," Kakashi answered for the boy, ignoring the glare from the kid.

Sakumo never said anything as he went over and made up his breakfast. When he sat down, Kakashi too sat down and three had their morning meal together.

"So dad, what is the plan today?" asked Nia when she finished eating.

"I as I said last night, we'll be having a day together. Though first I have a couple things to do." He finished his breakfast and took his dishes, putting them in the sink. "Nia can you and Sakumo be sure to meet me at training grounds 3?"

"Sure." Nia looked confused but then smirked, getting an idea of what was going on.

"Good. I'll see you two in about an hour then." With that the man turned away, going to the door to slide on his shoes before suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Both kids were waiting for their father at the appointed time but the man was nowhere to be found, which greatly upset Sakumo.

"I don't get it!" he called out loudly. "Dad makes a big deal for us to be early and on time and yet he's late!"

"You know dad," Nia replied, not at all frustrated by the man's tardiness. "Dad used to do this all the time before meeting Mom and you know that."

"Yeah but… he's the one who soaked me with ice cold water to wake me up!"

"So that's what he did," Nia laughed. "I knew something happened when I heard your scream.

"That's not funny!" he yelled.

"Sorry kids for being late," Kakashi announced suddenly from above Sakumo, on a tree branch.

The boy jumped, giving another yell of fright.

"Oh good one, dad!" Nia laughed.

Realizing who scared him, Sakumo climbed back to his feet, glaring at the mask man. "That's not funny! And you're late!"

Kakashi gave his son his typical eye crease, which indicated he was smiling. "Sorry about that, the Hokage held me back."

"Ya right!"

"Actually he speaks the truth."

Both kids immediately changed their expressions and gawked at the blonde haired man walking toward them. The man was donned in an orange jump suit but he had a long short-sleeved coat over his clothes. On the back said "Sixth Hokage". Often when the Hokage was in his office, he would wear the Hokage hat, but this time he wasn't.

"Lord Hokage!" Nia squeaked.

"Wha…what brings you here?" asked Sakumo.

"Kakashi does, actually. He had to hand me his mission report from a few days ago, which is late as usual and he asked me bring you this." The man produced a set of two bells, dangling on red-wired strings.

"What's that?" asked Sakumo.

"Oh I get it!" Nia stated, understanding now what was going on.

"Go ahead Naruto, tell them," Kakashi replied as he took a seat on the branch and pulled out his trusty orange book still covered by the other book cover.

"It's called a bell test and your father is going to give you the test to see how well you've come. Though, it's more for Sakumo."

"But why?" whined the boy.

"When I was a fresh Genin, your father brought me and my team, Sakura and Sasuke here to this very training grounds where he gave us the bell test and we became his first team here. Now, mind you as you can tell the training grounds is different than it was when we were first here, but still."

"So why couldn't Dad have gotten the bells from you earlier?" asked Sakumo.

"Because, son," Kakashi began as he then closed his book and jumped out the tree. "I asked him to watch."

Naruto then tossed the bells to his former Sensei. "Here you go Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi easily caught the bells with one finger. "Thank you, Naruto." He then looked to his two growing kids. "Alright, here's the deal. You have one hour to try and get these bells from me. I know Nia can do this one better but in this case there will be no use of jutsu or weapons. This is basically a test to see how much you've learned Sakumo and a way for the three us to bond better."

Naruto pulled out an alarm clock and rested it on a post. "This will be your timer. So get ready."

Nia was quick to get herself ready, knowing she was going to need to hide but was going to have to help her brother too. This was the first time she was going up against her father on a training session, which was going to be interesting. What would the former ANBU, who is now just an elite jonin, going to do?

"Wait! What am I to do!?" cried out Sakumo, not understanding.

"This is what this training is for," Kakashi announced. "But I will let you know on this much. When needing to take down an enemy, you will need to hide and plan your attacks. Remember this is to get the bells but also to work as a team, something you lack Sakumo."

Naruto chuckled. "Ready? Set…"

Sakumo's eyes darted around, trying to find a quick place to hide.

"Go!" Kakashi yelled. He watched in sudden amazement as Sakumo jumped and disappeared from his sights. "This should prove interesting. Are you sure you want to stay and watch?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Would love to see how you put your own kids through this," Naruto replied. "Besides you can't repeat what you did to me."

"You were a Genin and Nia is a Chunin." Kakashi then pulled out his book.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You just couldn't resist." His brow then lifted as he saw the different covering. "Ok, either Kakashi-Sensei has lost his touch or he's just really being sneaky."

"Have no idea what you're talking about." Kakashi knew exactly what Naruto was talking about but just like he would do with Gai, ignore the comment and pretend he didn't understand.

"If you get caught, it's your head, not mine," Naruto laughed. He then backed away to observe on how the Hatake children would fair against their famous father.

"Alright," Kakashi began, eye on his book. "You are both now hiding, so you now must figure a way to get these bells and the time has started. So Sakumo what will you do?" First topic on the agenda was to see if Sakumo would fall for the first trap.

"How should I know!" blurted the kid

Nia groaned, hitting her head on the ground as she was hiding under a bush.

Kakashi's eye drifted to where the voice was and immediately disappeared to reappear behind his son.

"Lesson number one."

Sakumo jumped for the third time that day. "Dad!"

"Never give away your position. If I were the enemy you'd be dead. Now, you'll need to find a new place to hide and this time don't say anything, even if you want to." Throughout all this, Kakashi's eye wasn't even looking at his son, but the words in his book.

Sakumo frowned. "You're reading!"

"So it would seem I am," the man replied. "And your point is? I'm not the one being trained, you are."

Seeing her father was distracted, Nia carefully came out from hiding and made her way into a tree. She would get her father, that would probably help back him away from Sakumo. With careful planning, she climbed up a tree and twisted her body to appear above her dad and brother. Kakashi had told her there were to be no weapons, but when was fighting ever fair?

Taking a kunai, she tied a wire string to it and then threw it down, aiming between the two. The kunai was quick to embed itself into her father's book and she then swung upwards really quick.

"What the!" Kakashi gasped as his book suddenly went airborne.

He looked up to see Nia in the tree. "I said no weapons!"

"And you promised mom no more reading. You can't fool me dad. You've been reading your books that mom doesn't like you reading. Besides you never said anything about playing dirty, so this goes! Besides I'm not using this as a weapon, just a distraction. Isn't that what ninjas do to help save their comrades?"

Kakashi frowned. His daughter was very sneaky like him. Well like they say like father, like daughter.

Taking the book into her hands, she closed the object and then using the handle of the kunai, she threw the book away. "There no, more reading."

"Clever," Naruto laughed quietly. "Nia gets points for the distraction."

Sakumo at this time quickly scrambled and went and hid in another spot. Kakashi turned to see his son was gone. "Sneaky." He looked up to see Nia was gone too. "So we'll have to up the stakes then," he breathed.

He stood and moved his way away from the bushes, completely keeping himself in the open. "Alright, want to play it that way, then how can you get the bells from me if I'm in the open?"

For several moments there were was silence. Kakashi looked over to his former student and then grinned. He pulled his hand to his back where his pouch rested and pulled out a book.

"You're right on one thing Nia, ninjas do play dirty. And this book here is a very dirty trick I've come up with. I was going to use it in case you were to disagree with this training exercise but it would seem that isn't going to work so really I have no choice but to throw away your diary."

Nia was hiding far into the trees when she heard her father and gasp. "Father, how could you?" she breathed. She was getting ready to jump out of her hiding place when Sakumo came out of his hiding place, falling for the trick again. "Sakumo, you moron," she hissed quietly.

With approaching footsteps, Kakashi turned to see his son. "What are you doing?"

"That's not fair taking sis' book like that!" the boy yelled as he went to lunge at his father who easily dodged, keeping the book well out of the child's way.

Sakumo continued to try and get the book for his sister, causing Kakashi to back up each jump. Nia saw her father get closer and thought this would be a perfect time to get her book back from him. Now she was going to need to hide it in a different spot.

Kakashi smirked as his plan was working perfectly. He then pretended to fall over, dropping the book to the ground. Sakumo saw the advantaged that he needed and dove down to the book but just as his hands touched the book, he stepped on something and suddenly a rope came out from out nowhere, wrapping around his feet pulling him up off the ground.

The book fell to the ground. Kakashi stood gracefully back up. "Lesson number two. If it's obvious, don't go after it. Naruto fell for that trick, not a good day for him."

Nia giggled quietly as Sakumo huffed and began yelling that their father wasn't fair. Seeing an opportunity from her brother's yelling, she carefully climbed down the tree, not making a noise and came upon a branch just above Kakashi's head. With his hand raised up high holding the book to be sure Sakumo couldn't get it, Nia quickly snatched the book from his hands.

Kakashi blinked, looking up. "You did it again!"

"That's two dad!" she laughed as she bolted from the tree and ran across the field to another hiding spot.

Sakumo stopped grumbling, happy his sister got her book back and began to think. He was literally a swinging target. Taking that into mind, he then began to swing his body like he would on a swing to reach his father. It took several attempts to move his body to get the rope to move with him, but soon enough he was swinging good.

Kakashi, not paying attention continued to try and scan the area of where Nia disappeared to. When suddenly he felt wind near his face. Turning he had to jump back to see his son vastly approaching him.

"Clever," Kakashi replied as he jumped back.

"I'll get you dad!" the boy exclaimed as he continued to swing harder. He then brought out his hands to get better speed and when he did so, his fingers touched the bells at Kakashi's waist.

The man's one eye widened in shock. This reminded him of the time when he gave the bell test to his students and Sasuke had touched them. Needing to think fast, he jumped to move further back but as he did so, Sakumo chose that moment to grab his father's arm. However, the boy missed the arm and grabbed his father's leg.

With Kakashi jumping backwards, Sakumo was able to break free from his prison but that wasn't all. So much happened all at once and no one know exactly how it all went down.

With Sakumo's hands on his father's leg, a finger attached itself to the waistline. How his hand was able to past the Jonin's flak jacket is beyond explanation. Kakashi felt the hand but there wasn't anything he could about it. As if in slow motion, Sakumo's mouth opened wide as his eyes cringed closed. Kakashi couldn't even swing his body to prevent the dreaded moment that was about to happen.

Over on the other side of the field, Naruto watched in horrifying gawk manner. The second it was over, Naruto lost his footing, collapsing to his knees in shock.

Kakashi stood where he was, completely still and in shock as well as complete embarrassment. Sakumo, now on the ground, on his stomach, looked up in silent shock. For several seconds no one said anything.

"Dad!" a female voice screamed in horror. "GROSS!"

In the trees where Nia disappeared also saw what happened but she was able to snap her head away and clench her eyes shut. Not wanting to look, she quickly clutched her book close to her chest and left the training area. She knew at this moment training was over.

"Ah! Dad! I'm so sorry!" Sakumo cried, turning away again.

Kakashi's face went completely bright red as he felt the breeze of the wind hit his legs. There before the Hokage, his former student, Kakashi's pants were done to his ankles with his son laying at his feet. Sakumo and Naruto got proof in their front row seats that Kakashi wore boxers.

Naruto clamped a hand to his mouth as his chest began to heave. Not able to hold in the heaving, he clamped his other hand over his mouth as a snort came out from his nose.

"Dad?" Sakumo asked in fear.

Kakashi stood there, completely silent. What could he say? He could hear his son very well. This was a situation he couldn't be angry with his kid as it was by pure accident, but he was completely speechless. He then heard a snort and for the first time, his eye snapped up to see Naruto, on the ground, holding his mouth closed by both hands but he could see what was really gone on. Naruto was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing from what he saw.

Naruto happened to look up and his eyes matched Kakashi's and that did it for the blonde. Both hands flew from his mouth as a burst of laughter echoed the training area.

"Too rich!" the Hokage laughed. If the Hokage had been years older, the situation would be different but the

Sixth Hokage was only in his young 20s.

Kakashi's head lowered. As he crouched down to pull up his pants and fasten them back up, he looked at his son. "Sakumo," he said quietly. "This isn't your fault. Accidents happen."

"But…" the boy whimpered.

"Sakumo, listen to me," Kakashi continued. "I'm not mad. Why don't you go and clear your head. But please don't say this to anyone."

Sakumo nodded his head. "I promise dad." The boy slowly got to his feet but it didn't take him long to get out of the training area.

Alone with the Hokage, Kakashi finished doing up his pants and carefully made his way over to the young man. "So you think that's funny do you?" Kakashi asked, getting over his embarrassment.

"You betcha it is!" Naruto continued to laugh, tears coming out his eyes. "Out of all the times you embarrassed me. Trapping me like you did your son, poking my butt with your fingers of the '1000 years of death'. Oh this is sooo worth the wait of all those times."

"Fine, you win," Kakashi sighed.

Naruto looked up to his former sensei and giggled. "Seeing you like this was well worth the time away from the office."

"Speaking of which," Kakashi started. "If you breath a word to anyone about this, then I will be forced to inform some people about some of your not so best moments that people don't know."

Naruto stopped laughing all at once. "You wouldn't."

"You may be the Hokage, but we all have skeletons in our closets."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, you have a deal." He then went back to snickering, getting to his feet. "That was still hilarious," he laughed between each word as he turned away, leaving the area.

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi too left the training grounds to track down Nia. He knew she left. He felt her chakra leave the grounds. He had to find her to make sure she was ok and to ask to make sure she didn't say anything though he had a feeling she wouldn't. It took nearly two hours before he found her at Ichiraku's.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

She nearly spit out her food hearing her father. "Dad!" she squeaked after swallowing.

He put his arms on the table. "What happened earlier was a…"

"I just want to forget about it," she muttered.

"Good," he agreed. "Guess it's true what they say that accidents do happen when training."

"But you're an elite Jonin!" she gasped, looking at him.

"Happens to the best of us," he replied. "No ninja is perfect. We all have our flaws. Sakumo caught me… at my blind spot."

"I would say caught you," she replied. "Anyway dad, I'm trying to eat and I don't want to lose my appetite."

"Of course." He looked at the shop owners and ordered himself a bowl.

* * *

On the day Kira was due to arrive home, the kids and Kakashi were sitting at the table, eating dinner. The three had been fairly quiet about the training incident, but that didn't stop Sakumo from bringing up his usual loudmouth garble. Though one good thing came out of it, Sakumo wasn't acting up in class but Kakashi had a feeling that wouldn't last.

"Wow, this is a surprise," Kira announced as she entered. "What inspired this?"

Sakumo looked up at his mother. "Dad got caught with his pants down!" he suddenly blurted, not realizing the bad implication of that comment.

"Sakumo!" Nia gasped in horror.

Kakashi's eyes bugged out of his head at that moment as Kira's blue eyes settled on his with a frown. "What was that?" she asked.

"Kira!" Kakashi gasped bringing up his hands really fast, jumping from his seat. "You have it wrong!"

"Oh? How am I supposed to understand that? Sakumo just said he caught you with your pants down."

Kakashi gave a nervous giggle. "Yeah, that sounded really bad but…"

"You're right that sounded bad," Kira crossed her arms.

Nia groaned. "What Sakumo means," she began blushing beat red. "Was dad was trying to give Sakumo a training lesson and his pants fell down in front of the Hokage."

Kira gasped, arms dropping "Are you serious!?"

Kakashi groaned, glaring at his daughter.

"Yeah, it was so horrifying. The Hokage thought it was totally funny though, not sure why," Sakumo replied, giving a puzzled look.

Kira looked at her husband to see the words were true. "So you actually had…"

"Don't even say it Kira," Kakashi interrupted. "It's embarrassing enough hearing Naruto continuously yammer on about it when it's the two us."

Kira tried sniffling a giggle. "I wish I would have been there for that."

"No you don't!" Nia blurted. "It was horrifying."

Kira smiled as she continued to giggle. "Honey, it wouldn't be embarrassing or horrifying for me. Remember he's my husband. I know everything he has."

"Vicea versa," retorted Kakashi, causing Kira to gasp a moment and then blush.

She then cleared her throat. "Well now that I'm home, got enough for me?"

Nia jumped up. "Sure!"

"And then you can explain all what happened while I was gone."

Nia then groaned but dished her mother up some food as Sakumo went into the gruesome details of the training and how Kakashi had woke him up two days in row.


End file.
